Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display panel and a method of manufacturing the same and, more particularly, a display panel provided with a polarizing emission layer to improve light efficiency and reduce power consumption and a method of manufacturing the same.
Background Art
Recently, display panels such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) and an organic light-emitting diode display (OLED) have come into the spotlight as flat display panels.
In particular, the OLED, which is a self-luminous display device, does not require a separate light source. Therefore, the OLED can be manufactured into a lightweight and thin form. In addition, the OLED is operated at low voltage and thus advantageous in terms of power consumption. Moreover, the OLED exhibits high performance in color implementation, response rate, response time, viewing angle, and contrast ratio (CR). For these reasons, the OLED has been studied as the next generation display.
To implement colors on such display panels, each pixel is provided with color filters for implementing red, green and blue lights.
If the display is designed to emit red, green and blue light, each pixel may not need to be provided with color filters. However, for a white organic light emitting device, however, color filters are required to implement colors.
For the OLED display, an electrode provided in the organic light emitting device causes reflection of external light, thereby lowering visibility. In this case, a polarizing layer may be used to enhance visibility.
When color filters are used, the intensity of light transmitted through the filters may be lowered due to transmittance of the filters. To address this issue, various technologies have been introduced.